Beary In Love With You
by The Great NeoDragon
Summary: Kevin finds a special stuffed bear at a shop and debates on whether or not to buy it for Croe. Rated SSS for Sickeningly Sappy Shounen-Ai.
1. Beary in Love With You

__

Warning: This is rated SSS for Sickeningly Sappy Shounen-Ai.

Beary in Love

It was in the shopping mall, on his way to the food court (there was a concession stand there which was known for its legendary caramel popcorn), walking past one of those corny card shops, when he saw it. Behind the glass wall, a coffee-colored stuffed bear stared back at him. But this wasn't one of those stupid teddy bears that Kevin always disdained. It looked like a real bear with the snout, little bear claws and everything, only smaller and cuter…

_Croe would love it!!_

It was the first thought that came to the Brit's mind.

Croe loved bears, they were by far his favorite animal. Big bears, small bears, black bears, brown bears, polar bears, he loved them all!

Within seconds Kevin was inside the store, picking up the little animal for a quick examination. The thick, soft fur felt nice under his ungloved hands, and it appeared to be very well made. He made a quick price check - expensive, but affordable.

It was then his golden eyes landed on the big, red heart that was attached to the bear's chest. It said "Beary in love with you."

Kevin's covered expression quickly darkened.

_How corny._

Not only was it clichéd, but if he were to give something like this to Croe, it would give the older man a wrong impression.

If he were to give it to Croe, he would think…

_Beary in love with you_.

Kevin turned his back and began to walk away, but before he had even taken a few steps, his eyes returned to that bear. The Brit had never seen a stuffed bear that looked anything like it before, and knew for a fact that Lord Flash would absolutely adore it…and…

…_who said that the impression he'd get would be wrong?_

Kevin quickly shook his head, dearly appreciative of the iron helmet that masked his deepening blush. He didn't feel that way about Croe… the older chojin was just his coach, nothing more. 

Besides…even if he did…Lord Flash would never share in those feelings…

…would he?

Either way, that didn't change the fact that this stuffed bear was unique, one that Croe would likely adore.

The Brit could even imagine the look in his friend's face as he opened the bag to see this squishy little bear staring up at him. In his mind's eye, he could see Lord Flash's shoulders rise sharply with a quick intake of breath - an indication of his surprise. He could see those red eyes (as they had a tendency to change color with his mood. Red meant that he was happy, despite common misconceptions) widening with inconceivable joy… Croe so very rarely expressed extreme emotions, be it sadness, joy, anger…to see him looking so happy…

With that image in his mind, Kevin finally made his decision.

"I'm sure your sweetheart's going to love it!" The cashier chirped as she counted out the exact change and placed the stuffed bear gingerly in a plastic bag. Kevin quietly took the bag and walked out.

"Yes…" He murmured, once he was out of the girl's range of hearing. "…yes, he will…"

__

Author's Notes: I hope you have a good dentist to go to, because after reading this, the sweetness has likely rotted your teeth! This didn't take me a whole lot of time to write, but I've had this in my mind now for a short time and it begged to be written. Of course it isn't one of the best demonstrations of my skills, but it wasn't meant to be. Overall, I like how it came out. X3 I do have a fan art dedicated to this fic, which can be found on my DeviantART account. Anyway, I hope you liked it!!


	2. Beary, Beary in Love With You

__

Warning: Rated SSS for Sickeningly Sappy Shonen Ai.

Beary in Love With You

Polishing Kevin's armor for his upcoming match, Croe glanced outside. Today was Valentine's Day, and many couples were walking down the street in various states of bliss. Many carrying some form of object that symbolized their love, such as flowers or balloons. Some of them holding hands, or with their arms around each other, mostly whispering sweet nothings that only the ears of their partner's hear.

Quickly, the Russian tore his gaze from the outside world and returned his attention to his protégé's armor. He had never heard of the concept of Valentine's Day until much later in his life, as his country had not yet embraced the notion. However, as soon as he watched the holiday in action during his time in Britain, he always found it endearing. How nice it must be, for those who have that special someone in their lives. A day specially made to celebrate that union.

On the other hand, for those who lacked a significant other, Croe quickly discovered that it was a very lonely holiday. Never had he anyone to spend it with. It wasn't that he had no interests...he rarely did, but they existed nonetheless. He simply never pursued them. Lord Flash was not suave, he had no idea how to serenade an object of his affection. So he never did, and eventually his infatuation always faded. However, there was one person he adored over all others. One he could not deny his affection for - Kevin Mask.

Yes, Kevin was strong, in fact if he won this competition he would be considered the currently most powerful chojin. Yes, Kevin was handsome, very handsome (at least, in Croe's eyes he was.) But both were merely icing to the cake. Lord Flash loved everything about his young disciple, from his tastes in clothes and love of freedom to every weird quirk and inside joke shared between them. 

Still, just like all others, Croe had no intentions of pursuing anything further than friendship. Although his attire was often perceived as flamboyant and he showed little interests for girls, Kevin's sexuality couldn't be determined for sure. The young Brit had been through much in his life and if he were to misread his coach's intentions...he might feel betrayed, used.

Especially if he was straight.

A sudden click and the soft swoosh of a door opening startled the Russian from his thoughts. He looked to see Kevin walking in through the front door, a bag cradled tenderly in one hand.

"Greetings, Comrade-er-Kevin," Croe said with a nod of his head.

"Hey Croe..." Even with his mask on, Lord Flash could tell his disciple was nervous.

"Is there anything wrong?" The older man asked.

"No-uh," The youngest of the Mask heritage stepped forward and held the bag out. "I uh, I got you something."

"A present?" Croe asked. Kevin nodded. "..for me?"

Another nod.

The Russian gently took the bag from his hands, a small tingle of giddiness forming in the pit of his stomach. He reached in and, feeling something soft and furry in his hand, pulled it out. A quick examination identified it as a small, stuffed bear...but this wasn't the standard teddy bear. This one looked like a real bear, only smaller and cuter. A small gasp escaped the coach. He _loved_ bears. His eyes drifted to a large heart that was connected to the belly of the little creature. Written on the heart were the words _Beary in love with you._

Beary in love with you...

Kevin raised one hand behind his head, his entire stance radiating bashfulness. "So...do you like it?"

"Like it?" Croe stood up from the chair and embraced him. "Oh, Kevin, I _love_ it!"

"Good," the Brit returned the gesture. "Well...I must get back to training."

"Yeah..." Slowly, the older man released his grip. Kevin turned and started walking towards the door to go outside. Croe's eyes drifted back to the bear in his hands.

_Beary in love with you._

"Kevin..." The youngest of the Mask heritage had the door partially pushed open when he stopped and looked at his coach over his shoulder. Holding the bear before him, Lord Flash's stomach fluttered nervously and his words tumbled out uncharacteristically uncoordinated. "Do-uh.. I-is what this says-uh... true?"

Time stood still as crimson eyes met gold.

A small pang of regret made the coach's blood run cold.

Had he just made a horrible mistake?

The silence was deafening.

"...yeah Croe, it's true..." 

A gasp emitted from the normally stoic Russian.

"What if...I told you it was reciprocated...?"

Kevin's golden eyes widened.

The door was shut. Training was temporarily forgotten.

The true meaning of Valentine's Day was discovered.

__

Author's Notes: Feel the sappiness. Still, what's wrong with a little love in Ultimate Muscle. X3 I think this chapter was better written than my last one, although, like I said, this isn't the best demonstration of my abilities. It was meant to be a sweet, sickeningly sappy fic and not much more. Hope you liked it!


End file.
